Catch
by Surrendered to Christ
Summary: When a game of catch went too far, tragedy struck. [Oneshot, sequel up]


This fic can be considered a prequel to "The Wind Beneath My Wings". I was re-reading that fic, and wondered: what _did_ happen to Yami? So I wrote this. It's actually a slightly re-written and edited version of an earlier work of mine that I found in my room.

Here, a football is an American football, not those round ones that the Americans call a "soccer ball". I know they call soccer balls footballs everywhere else in the world, but there isn't another word for an America football.

Enjoy!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"Here, Yugi, catch!" Joey yelled, tossing the football to the younger teen. Yugi ran in circles for a moment, going dangerously near the street, until the ball miraculously landed in his arms. Yugi blinked down at it, surprised. It was a clearly unexpected catch. Grinning, he threw it back to Joey, who tossed it to Ryou.

"Not near the street, hikari. It's dangerous." Yami warned. He was walking next to Bakura. The others still felt somewhat weird seeing the two walking side by side without killing each other. The two had resolved their differences months ago, and had agreed to get along. No one had really expected them to keep their promise, but they did. They also got along better than anyone had expected.

"Aww, Yami, don't be such a mega worrier." Yugi laughed as Ryou caught the ball thrown to him.

"We try to warn them but noooooooooo, they insist on tempting fate. Why is that?" Bakura asked to no one in particular.

"It's called having fun, 'Kura. You of all people should know that. Life's no fun unless there's a chance of you losing it. Isn't that what you taught me?" Ryou asked, while sending the ball flying back to Joey.

"Funny how you seem to forget everything I teach you until you can use it against me." Bakura muttered.

"What in the world have you been teaching that boy?!" Yami asked, cocking an eyebrow at the other spirit.

"Shut up. At least my hikari listens to me once in a while." The white haired teen snapped, scowling.

Now it was Yami's turn to scowl.

Meanwhile, Ryou threw the ball that Joey had once again tossed to him to Yugi. Unfortunately, his aim was off and he had over estimated his power. The football went flying above the small teen's head. Yugi, forgetting himself in pursue of the ball, ran after it.

Right into the street.

"YUGI!" Yami screamed, taking off after his hikari. The boy had finally seemed to realize where he was, and had frozen. The street was a busy one, and Yugi was right in the path of an oncoming car. Seeing the boy in the middle if the road, the driver tried to stop. But the road was slippery with rain that had fallen not long ago, and the car had been speeding to begin with. There was no way it could brake in time.

Yugi couldn't move. It was as if his legs had been glued to the pavement. All he could do was shut his eyes and prepare for the impact of the car.

But it never came. Instead, someone shoved him from the side, sending him flying to crash at the sidewalk curb. As he landed, he heard a loud crash from behind him. There was a sharp cry of pain and someone screamed.

Turning around, he saw Yami's body hitting the road a good fifteen feet away from where the car had struck. Blood immediately began to pool around the teen's frame. Traffic slowed, and someone yelled, "Call an ambulance! Hurry!"

Yugi could only stare in shock for a few moments, snapping out of his daze only when he saw Bakura and the others race to Yami's body. Pulling himself up, he ran over to join them.

He dropped to his knees next to the fallen teen. "Yami. Yami, wake up." He begged, upon seeing his friend's wrecked body. There was blood everywhere. It was smeared all over Yami's clothes and pouring from a crack in his skull. A small trickle of the red liquid leaked out of his mouth.

"Yami," Yugi whimpered, "Come on, Yami, wake up. Please. I'm sorry. I should've listened to you. Wake up, Yami, don't die. Don't leave me. Yami!" Tears began to stream down the young boy's face. Reaching over, he brushed Yami's tainted bangs out of his face. "Yami, Yami, wake up! Wake up, please, don't go!"

Joey and Ryou were both in shock, and speechless. They could only stand and stare.

Bakura also dropped to his knees next to the injured teen. Gabbing Yami's wrist, he felt for a pulse. "He's still alive…damn, Yami, don't you die, you hear me?! Hang on, you idiot."

Ryou wondered dimly why his yami was yelling at the unconscious buy.

Then Yami stirred and his eyes flickered open slightly. "Yami!" Yugi cried, taking the older boy's hand in his own. "You're alive. Hang in there, Yami, please!"

Yami's eyes were glazed over and dull with pain. "Yu…gi…" he whispered. He had to stop to catch his breath. Every word cost him energy he didn't have.

"Yami, don't talk, help is on the way!" Yugi told his friend. "Save your energy."

"He's right, y'know. Just stay quiet, dummy." Bakura added.

"Are…you…ok…?" Yami gasped out, ignoring them both.

"I'm fine, Yami, you saved me!" Yugi said. "Don't die, Yami, I'll never forgive myself!"

Yami managed to form a small smile. "I'm glad…you're…ok…"

"Would you stop talking already? Do you want to die, you fool?!" Bakura exploded. "Shut up, already."

"Didn't…know…you cared…" Yami gasped, and gave a small chuckle. Then he started to chough. Hard. He coughed until he was chocking up blood.

Yugi reached forward, but Bakura got to the dying teen first, grabbing him and holding him steady until the coughs subsided. Yami shivered. "Yugi…" he moaned, pain causing him to close his eyes briefly, before opening them again.

"Shh, Yami-kun, I'm right here. It's going to be ok, you'll see." Yugi murmured, squeezing his yami's hand gently.

"He's shivering, Yugi…" Joey stated from behind his friend.

"Sh-should we move him?" the small boy asked, looking instinctively at Bakura, who was, obviously, the oldest one there.

Bakura scowled, but gently lifted Yami onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the bleeding boy to keeping him warm. "Where're those ambulances, hikari? Shouldn't they be here? He can't wait forever!"

"I-I dunno, but it is rush hour. Maybe they're stuck…?" Ryou stammered uncertainly.

"Well, they'd better get here quick-"He stopped as tremors started to race through the body he was holding. Looking down, he saw Yami shaking. His muscles were jerking and his breathing was becoming dangerously labored.

"Yami!" Yugi cried, grasping his dark's hand with everything he had. "Yami don't go! Please don't die…" Sobbing, the boy buried his head into Yami's chest, ignoring the blood the soaked onto his clothes. "Don't die Yami…"

"Yu…gi…I'm…s-sorry…" Yami whispered, his voice filled with pain.

Yugi looked up. His violet eyes locked with Yami's crimson eyes. In those once-proud eyes which had laughed with him and listened to him, he saw only a deep pain.

"Yami…"

A tiny smile appeared on Yami's pale face, before his eyes slid close.

"No…" Bakura whispered.

His breathing grew shallow and his heart slowed. The tremors faded and the shaking stopped.

"Yami!" Yugi sniffed. "Yami, I love you…"

Behind them, Ryou started to cry, too.

Yami breathed his last breath as his heart ceased to beat. His chest stilled, and his body went limp.

Sirens spilt the air, but they all knew it came too late to save their friend.

"Goodbye, Yami…"

* * *

Poor Yami…

By the way, that "mega worrier" phrase came from an episode of Mega Man NT Warrior. (Heh...Lan was telling Mega Man, his personal net _warrior_ not to be such a mega _worrior._ I'd always wanted to use that phrase in a fic...) I don't own Mega Man or that phrase! (What? Just being extra careful...)

Please Review!


End file.
